


Process

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: They have rescued Lance, but now they have a problem. Will they get the old Lance back? Or is Zarkon's hold too strong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this wonderful piece of art  
> http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/150751355235/o-would-u-draw-someth-like-idk-spanking-or

It was Shiro who found Lance. And he was completely horrified.

Lance wore bindings, his arms tied agianst his chest. He was chained to the wall, back facing the door. 

Shiro could see dried cum on his scarred back and thighs. 

Slowly Lance turned his head, "my lord. Have you come to play again." 

Shiro was frozen in his place, "L-Lance."

Lance turned his head further and gasped. He shifted on his feet, "did lord Zarkon send you?" 

"What? No! Lance we're here to rescue you." 

Lance gave him a confused look.

Shiro ran out of the room and grabbed Keith. "I need your help getting Lance out of here." 

When Keith went into the room he cursed under his breath. 

Shiro stopped Hunk from going in, "I need you to take Pidge back to the lions." 

"What, why?"

"I can handle seeing Lance."

"No... No you cant, it's pretty bad." 

Pidge frowned but followed Hunk back to their lions. 

When Shiro went back to the room he saw Keith trying to unlatched the chains that bound Lance. 

"Oh your cute, are you sure Lord Zarkon didn't send you? Your friend there seems like someone who would win in the gladiator arena." 

Shiro froze but shook his head. 

When they got Lance free he rubbed his wrist. He looked at the pair before walking to the bed and crawling on it. He lowered his head and raised his ass in the air.  
"Well? Who wants to go first."

Keith blushed, "lance stop it!"

Shiro looked around for anything that could be used to cover him, the only thing he could use was the obviously soilder blanket. "Come on Lance, we need to get you out of here." 

Keith moved Lance so he was standing and Shiro grabbed the blanket wrapping it around Lance before picking him up. 

"Let's go."

Keith and Shiro ran out, Keith's gaurd was raised, Zarkon could show up at any minute. 

When the pair ran to their lions they could see Pidge and Hunk waiting. 

Hunk gasped, "what happened to Lance." 

"We'll talk later, we need to go now. Everyone to their lions!" 

Shiro went into his lion and secured Lance, "stay there, we'll be back to the castle soon."

Lance stared at him, "okay."

Shiro went to his seat and piloted his lion out of the Galran mother ship. "Princess open the portal we have Lance." 

"Rodger that Shiro!"

The portal opened and they flew through. On the other side the castle was safe on a hidden planet. 

Once inside the castle Shiro carried Lance out. 

Lance moaned, "feels nice being in your strong arms."

Shiro blushed, "why do you keep acting like this?"

"Because im Zarkon's pet, and a good pet acts as such."

Shiro stiffened. 

The others ran over. Allura frowned at Lance's state, she could see a brand on his neck. 

Allura stocked his hair, "you poor thing." 

Lance flinched out of her hold and glared, "dont touch me! No woman shall touch me."

Allura pulled her hand away and gasped. 

The others were wide eyed. 

"What did Zarkon do to you man." 

Lance looked over at Hunk, "lord Zarkon did what he had to, I was foolish and rebellious, but he made me see the light and it's wonderful. He showed me what I was truly meant to be. This is what I was born to do." 

"Do?" 

Shiro bit his lip. 

"To give pleasure to lord Zarkon and anyone he sees fit to have me." 

Keith made and fist, "that's horrible! Lance this isn't you!" 

"Oh but it is." 

Allura looked away, "Coran can you run a check on Lance, see if his wounds are infected." 

"Of course princess. Follow me Shiro."

When the two were gone Allura started crying, "I failed you all."

"You haven't. We know the risks of being a paladin of voltron. And there was nothing you could have done when the Galra's attacked us. You're a great leader, a great princess. Don't you ever doubt yourself." 

Allura wiped her eyes, "thank you Keith." 

Hunk was looking miles away, Pidge grabbed his arm. "He'll be okay. We'll fix him."

"Its just... That wasn't Lance. It was as if it was someone else in his body." 

"Zarkon messed with his mind, but he'll get better. Just as Shiro has. Just the amount of damage done will take a long time." 

Hunk nodded, "I hope you're right."

When Shiro and Coran returned, Coran was pale as a ghost. 

"Lance is in the healing pod. He's... He's covered in scares, everywhere. And as you know princess, the healing pod doesn't heal scars. They'll be with his forever." 

The room grew quiet. A heavy weight filled the air. 

A shakey sigh, "but other then that he's fine, just weak."

"Can we see him?" 

"Of course Pidge." 

And with that they went into the medical room. They filed around the pod. 

"Oh man, this is really bad. If he recovers he won't be the same," Pidge spoke, "he'll want to keep his body completely covered."

"I hate seeing him like this." Hunk knew Lance the longest so this was hard to see. Lance always loved to swim, loved the beach. By the looks of him, he'll never want to swim agian. He was always confident with his body and these scars will change that. 

They didn't have to wait long for Lance to emerge.

"Lance!" 

Lance blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Um, hello."

Hunk frowned, "do you remember us?" 

"I just know you guys from a few minutes ago."

Everyone deeply frowned. 

"So, where am I anyways. If I don't go back to lord Zarkon soon he'll punish me." 

"Your in my castle, away from Zarkon and his men."

"What, why!?" They could see panic in his eyes. 

"Because he's a monster." Keith growled. 

Lance breathing quickened. 

Shiro grabbed his shoulder, "Lance calm down, he won't get you here. Your safe." 

"B-But lord Zarkon. I have to get back to him, he'll be so angry. I-I to get back now!"

"Shh Lance, it's okay. Trust me." Lance looked up at Shiro and went into his arms, holding him tight. 

"If I can't go back to Zarkon. Will you be my master?" 

Shiro could hear the other gasp and he looked back at them with an equally shocked expression. 

"Lance I can't be your master." 

Lance stepped away, shaking his head. "But... But I need a master." He started hyperventilating. 

"Fuck. Okay, okay. I'll be your master." 

Lance stopped and looked up, jumping into him, smiling. "Master! Thank you." 

Allura spoke up, "shiro?" 

"I'll fix him. This will be my responsibility." 

Keith crossed his arms, "you want to do this alone." 

"What choice do I have? If anything gets out of hand I'll seek your help. Don't worry guys, I've been through something like this. Who better to help him then me." 

"Well I suppose."

"Thanks princess, you can count on me, don't any of you guys worry."

"Very well Shiro. Good luck." 

With that everyone dispersed. 

Shiro looked down at Lance, "what am I going to do with you." 

Lance rubbed his chest, "anything you wish master." 

"Well im sure you're hungry so let's get you some food." 

"Okay master." Lance followed Shiro to the kitchen. 

Shiro made a plate of the slime, "here you go, eat up." 

Lance stared at the food. 

"I know it's not the best thing, but you have to eat." 

"But... You must eat first master. As the pet I must only eat your scraps." 

Shiro frowned, "well im your master now and im giving you this. Now eat." 

Lance grabbed the fork, "as you wish." He slowly ate. His stomach shrank so he only had a few bites. 

"Im finished master." 

"Are you full?" 

"Yes master."

"Okay." Shiro took the plate. "Come on, it's late, let's get you to bed." 

Shiro motioned for Lance to follow him and he was quickly at his side. 

Shiro stopped at Lance's door, here's your room, he opened the door. "Well goodnight, see you in the morning." 

Lance looked inside but stopped when he noticed Shiro walking away. He ran to Shiro. 

Shiro turned when he heard footsteps, "Lance go to your room." 

"But I sleep with my master." 

Shiro sighed, 'one night won't hurt.' 

"Okay." 

Lance smiled and followed close behind Shiro to his room. 

When they went into his room Lance took off the medical suit he wore and stretched. "Thats better."

Shiro blushed and looked away. Quickly changing into his night wear. 

"So um, how do you want to do this?" 

Lance tilted his head, "well Lord Zarkon would make me sleep on the floor, but if I was extra good he would let me sleep with him." 

Shiro groaned, this just keeps getting worse. 

"You can sleep next to me tonight." 

Lance smiled, "thank you master, and I should I return the favor? You've done so much for me today. Would you like a blow job or perhaps a handjob? Or would you like to fuck me?" 

"Lance..." 

Lance went onto the bed and rubbed the sheets seductively.

"Please Lance, just stop. It's been a long day and im tired." 

Lance frowned, "yes master." He moved over and let Shiro onto the bed. 

Shiro lair down, he felt Lance lay his head against his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. Slowly drifting to sleep.

Lance looked up at Shiro. He moved his hand over Shiro's crotch, slowly rubbing it. He smiled as he felt him getting hard. Shiro lightly moaned in his sleep and wiggled his hips. 

Lance moved do he hovered over Shiro's lower body, he pulled down his pants revealing his hardening cock. Lance licked his lips and kissed the tip. 

"Oh master, your so hard." 

Lance licked up Shiro's shaft and sucked on the tip, he moaned when he tasted his pre cum. "Mmm." 

Lance rubbed Shiro's balls and deep throated his cock, easing Shiro to cum in his mouth. 

Lance could feel Shiro's body tense as he came. He relished the taste of his new master's cum. He sat up and licked his lips. He moaned and brought his hand to his own crotch. 

"Master." Lance bit his lip and closed his eyes. Unaware that Shiro woke up and was staring straight at him. 

Lance silently screamed as he came in his hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. 

He looked down at a suprised Shiro. "Oh, did I wake you master."

"Wh-What did you do?"

"I've pleased you master, as a good pet should."

"Lance no, don't ever do that. I do need to be, to be pleased! I just want to help you get back to your old self." 

Lance frowned, "but..." 

Shiro grabbed the back of Lance's neck, bringing his down to lay on his chest. 

"You're free now Lance, you don't need to do what Zarkon made you do." Lance hugged onto Shiro, frowning. "Now sleep, tomorrow is a new day." 

"Yes master." 

With that said Lance closed his eyes, slowly going to sleep. 

~

Lance sat next to Shiro on the couch, a tad too close if you asked him. 

Hunk looked at the pair. "So.... What do you plan on doing?"

Shiro scratched his head, "I guess just stay close to him, comfort him if anything happens, and just try to trigger any memories." 

"And how exactly do we do that " 

Shiro looked at Keith. "Well since we're not on Earth we'll have to try to use what we have."

Pidge hummed, "maybe we can use the training room. Perhaps introducing him to a battle like scene will make him remember his battle technique."

Keith laughed, "technique." 

Shiro rolled his eyes. "You're right Pidge, that could work, if anything he could remember just a tiny bit."

The group nodded. 

"Come on Lance, let's go to the training room."

Shiro got up and walked out of the room, Lance quickly on his heals. 

When the group walks into the training room Lance smiles, "wow, this place is big." 

Shiro walks to where the bayards are and grabs Lance's, handing it to him, "this is your bayard, it's a weapon we use... Well what you guys use." 

Lance studied the strange device in his hand, "um... what exactly does it do." 

"It does this." Keith activated his bayard, a sword appearing. 

"Whoa that's so cool!" 

Lance looked down and activated his own bayard, and gasped at the gun. "Wow." 

Shiro smiled and rubbed his shoulder. 

"Okay, let's fight the gladiator. But Lance I want want you to keep a distance for now." 

Lance nodded. 

"Okay Coran, we're ready!" 

"Right Shiro. I'll start the gladiator at level 1." 

Silence field the room and Lance jumped back as a robot appeared from nowhere. It drew a sword and ran to them.

Lance gasped when he heard the swords of Keith's bayard clash with the gladiator's. He watched as Shiro ran to it and punched its head, making the gladiator fall back. 

Pidge used her whip and grabbed its leg, using all of her strength to sling it across the floor. 

Keith ran towards the downed robot, driving his bayard into it, making it go limp. 

Lance was frozen in place, his breaths quickening. That was intense. 

Shiro went to him, "are you okay Lance?" 

Lance nodded, "yes master."

"Do you remember anything?" 

Lance blinked, "um... Uh... I don't think so." 

The group frowned. 

Shiro grabbed his hand, "well maybe next time setting will happen."

Lance looked down at his bayard, frowning. 

Hunk gasped, "hey, maybe we can take him to his lion, maybe seeing her will trigger something." 

Shiro nodded, "come on Lance." 

"Okay." 

~ 

Lance stared wide eyed at the blue lion. 

"Whoa, never noticed how tall they are." 

Pidge laughed.

"Want to go inside?" 

"Yes master."

Shiro took Lance inside his lion. 

Lance looked around, hesitantly he sat in the pilots seat. He touched the controls. 

Shiro held his breath, hoping that any memories would return. 

Lance flinched as he felt a strange pull touched his mind. 

"Lance you've returned. You had me worried."

Lance blinked and looked back at Shiro, that certainly wasn't his voice. It sounded more female. "Did you hear that?"

"Oh, that must have been blue."

"Blue?" 

"Thats what you called the lion."

"Oh... um, hello, blue." 

For a moment everything was silent. 

He could feel a rumbling in his head, "what did Zarkon do to you?" A growl. "I never liked that one." 

Lance frowned, "but master... H-He made me who I am. He fixed me." 

"MASTER!?" 

Lance whimpered. 

"Im sorry. You are my paladin and I've failed you." 

"This is so confusing." 

"Lance you must try and remember who you are." 

Lance got up, "master. Can we leave."

Shiro frowned, "yeah. Sure." 

Lance followed Shiro out, who shook his head to the others. 

"Damn it." 

"I really thought that would work." 

Lance sat on the cold ground, burying his head in his knees.

Pidge frowned, "poor Lance, its like deep down he knows something is wrong, but he just doesn't know what. He knows we're upset and to him he feels like he's failing us." 

Keith kicked at the ground, "this is so fustrating... I want our Lance back." 

Shiro sighed, "We just need to work through this. In time he'll gain his memories and get back to normal." 

"But who knows how long it will be." 

"What more we can do. We can't just go back to Earth. We still have a duty." 

Hunk couldn't hold it anymore. He started to cry. This wasn't the Lance he knew. Try as they might. Their Lance was gone. 

Pidge grabbed his arm. "We can't give up on him." 

Shiro went over to Lance and helped him up. 

~ 

The group left the hanger, going into the dining room for a snack. Frustration was heavy in the air. 

Coran frowned at the state of the paladins. He stroked his mustache in deep thought. 

"Have you tried to looking into your memories?"

"What?"

"Your memories. You all have memories of Lance, weather their new or old, you could show them to him, remind him of his past." 

Keith gasped, "oh my god. Thats, that's right! How could we be so dumb!" 

Quickly they all shot up, and raced to the training room. 

Swiftly they put on the devices, Shiro helped Lance put one on. 

"Okay Lance, I want you to relax and open your mind, you need to reach out to us and we will share our memories. Do you understand what im telling you."

"I think so master." 

"Okay."

Shiro went to his spot and sat down, closing his eyes. 

Lance looked over and followed his example. He wasn't sure what exactly he was suppose to be doing, but he did as instructed. 

Slowly he could see something, as if he was opening his eyes. He reached further and he could see a scene play out. 

{It was him, but much younger and he was looking up and Hunk. He had a smirk on his face. 

'Hey there, mine names Lance.'

'H-Hi. Im Hunk.'

Lance laughed, 'stick with me pal and I'll show you the ropes around here.' }

The scene disappeared, and as soon as it was gone another came. 

{He could see himself, older then the other. He was wearing a strange uniform.

Lance could see himself glaring at Someone. Muttering something to himself. 

The scene shifted and he could see he was in a crowded hall. Agian he was glaring at someone, but now he could tell who. It was Keith. This time he could hear what he was saying. 

'Ugh that Keith. He thinks he's so cool with that stupid mullet. Thinks he's the best pilot in the entire Garrison. I'll show him.' }

Blackness covered the scene. Changing once more. 

{Lance could see himself standing, back striaght, fists formed. He could see Pidge and Hunk, and in front of him a man was yelling at him. 

"You're nothing! If you keep this up you'll never become a real pilot. You're not even good enough to be a cargo pilot! You might as well quit now!"

From Pidge's perspective he could see himself biting him bottom lip. He was just taking this. From Pidge's memory of the event he knew he was defending them. He was taking the blame. He was saving their reputation. 

When the crowd left Lance was still standing there. Looking outward. Pidge ran to him, hugging him. "Thank you."

Lance looked down, rubbing her back. "Hey, it's no big deal." 

Pidge looked up, Lance's face was solemn. 

"You know it's not true. You're a good pilot. We just have to keep training."

Lance softly smiled and laughed, shaking his head. "No. Im not a good pilot. I'm a great pilot. And I'll prove it." }

Lance could feel his heart beat, from his closed eyes he was crying. 

{Lance was sitting next to Shiro. They were in his room. 

'You're not a failure Lance. Everyone makes mistakes, we'll get it tomorrow."

Lance could see he was crying. 'Im just a fuck up. I'm the worst paladin, I don't even know why blue chose me.'

'Lance. You're So Much Better then that. You have your own strengths, as we all do. Dont you know you're the glue to this team.'

'What?'

Shiro grabbed Lance. 

'Whenever a situation seems grim you always know how to cheer us up. And you're so much smarter then you let on.' 

Lance sniffed and wiped his face. "Thanks Shiro."

Shiro smiled and bringing Lance for a hug. He grabbed Lance's chin, kissing him. } 

Lance opened his eyes, tears falling down his face. 

"I... I remember."

He didn't realize the other were around him. 

"How much?"

Lance looked up, his face red, eyes pink. "All of it."

Hunk swallowed, "even?"

Lance nodded, "yes."

With Shiro's help Lance stood up. He looked at his arms, seeing the scars. He choked on a hard sob. 

Lance began shaking. It actually happened to him. All those things Zarkon did to him. All the things he did. Slowly he reached for his throat, feeling the tender flesh. 

"Oh god."

"Fuck." 

Shiro grabbed him. 

Lance screamed, the horrors that happened, and he thought it was good. He looked at Zarkon like a god. 

Lance's screams of pain made the other shiver. 

Shiro rocked Lance, "shh. Its okay now. Your home with us." 

Lance hiccuped. "I-It hurt, so much. He... He made me do so much. He did so much to me."

"Its okay now. Your safe." 

Lance sniffed, "thank you." 

The others went to Lance and hugged him. 

Lance closed his eyes, feeling loved and cared for. 

After a while they pulled away from the group hug. 

"Thanks for putting up with me and helping me through this." 

Keith tsked "Dont say it like that, we would always help you, no matter how frustrating you can get," he smiled, "we're a team."

Lance smiled and laughed, "who knew you had a soft side."

Keith lightly punched his shoulder. 

"Hey!" The pair laughed

Shiro smiled, it seems things might be easier then expected.


End file.
